


Our Dear L'manburg

by napkinz



Series: when all hope is lost [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, M/M, Multi, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, afterthought : wilbur and tubbo die later in the series :smile:, fundy rebuilds l'manburg pog!!, og l'manburg arc btw, tags will be added as i go on, tommy :handshake: karl, you'll see what i mean :smile:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkinz/pseuds/napkinz
Summary: Fundy inhaled the somewhat clean air, catching a whiff of salty ocean water.He missed L’manburg.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: when all hope is lost [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> aah sorry, it's been awhile, huh? :] i'm back to post the first chapter of this, though, but don't be surprised if i disappear every now and then while updating this and the series. i had a plan for this but uhh i forgot a lot of it and i couldn't find my notes! so here we are, skipping forward months and i'm missing my techno, dream, and phil pov fics. f in the chat :pensive:
> 
> so, uhh me explaining the plot because this gets confusing from a different point of view.  
> the story fast forwards a few months, six at most, and fundy comes back to what remains of l'manburg and takes it all in. in the end, he makes a decision, and little does he know there's a previous (now dead) vice president looking over the hybrid.
> 
> edit:  
> forgot to mention! thanks to the universe i put this in, this is set in an au where l'manburg goes no further than the moment tommy and dream's duel ended. reading previous parts might help it make more sense, but you don't need to in order to understand this one.

In the early morning of a Thursday, it had been months since L’manburg was abandoned, and boots once again imprinted marks into the sand around a lake. Every now and again fur would trail behind the footprints, leaving a sort of breadcrumb trail from the community portal of the Dream SMP to where L’manburg ended at a wall. A black cap hangs from the person’s hands, bouncing to the ground sometimes, but was picked up every time and the person only continued on their journey.

Birds chirped from outside the Blackstone walls. It was a familiar, comforting melody, reminding him of the time they’d spent building the walls and gathering materials for potions (or dare he say drugs) for whatever money they could get out of it. Very few flowers were still scattered around where the Camarvan had been. The area where the Camarvan had been was still plain dirt, and it seemed that grass didn’t bother spreading to that particular area.

Fundy inhaled the somewhat clean air, catching a whiff of salty ocean water.

He missed L’manburg. It was clear that nobody wanted to come back, at least for a long time, but he could dream. Fundy would dream of a thriving L’manburg after they finally gained independence, his friends and family walking the area with smiles etched on their faces. He could imagine newcomers exploring their small nation, and perhaps the land expanding outwards. He could imagine festivals, with ice skating rinks during the winter and trading posts and overhanging lanterns.

Fundy turned his head down, opening his eyes to stare into the lake in front of him. Any fish that used to be there were long dead, either eaten by other animals or they were starved. The lake had been cut off from the other lakes, and it was fairly small, which Fundy saw as one of their many mistakes. It was a smaller mistake, sure, but c’mon… They could’ve done better.

The fox hybrid stared into the small ripples in the water, being caused by the barely-there wind. Vaguely, Fundy could make out his reflection. He looked as tired as ever. That was understandable, as while he’d been away, Fundy had to do most things by himself. He had to hunt for food, go mining, build shelter, and all of that on his own. Sure, Niki came by sometimes, but she had another home to return to, it seemed. Fundy was fine with being on his own. He didn’t mind. It was tiring, though.

His gaze flickered to the hat that hung in his hands, grip loose on the rim, and smiled. Fundy doesn’t remember who gave the hat to him, but he wore it every day. The hat’s been with him since long before L’manburg, since long before his father gave up on this dream, on him. The hat’s been with Fundy through his hardships and accomplishments, almost everything.

Sighing, Fundy looked to the Blackstone walls surrounding what remained of L’manburg. They were only a little beaten up, most likely because they haven’t been repaired for so long, but otherwise… They looked the same way they had when they first built the walls.

There was a noise, making Fundy snap his head around and his furry ears twitch towards the direction of the noise. He couldn’t place what the noise was, having been too sudden for him to process, but he swore he heard something. Or was he going crazy? Being alone for as long as he has could do something to a person, he knew that. The hybrid turned in a circle, slowly. Whatever (Whoever?) had been making the noise could’ve been easy to scare away, and Fundy was too curious to let that happen. He sniffed the air as if to smell for a presence. (Which he blamed entirely on his fox-like instincts.) After a minute, Fundy shook his head and decided to blame the noise on the wind. Anything could’ve made the noise. Something could’ve been drifted towards the outside of the walls, the leaves in trees or bushes could’ve rustled, something could’ve fallen into the water.

Maybe he was starting to get paranoid, Fundy thought to himself as he started drawing his visit to a conclusion. He’d only came for the memories, for the nostalgia that seeing the walls brought him, and the smell of saltwater occasionally passing through.

Fundy bent down to the ground to pick up the small bag he’d dropped there. Placing his hat on top of his head, he straightened out his primarily black jacket and took one last glance around the insides of what had been L’manburg, a place of dreams and freedom, which had been active and ongoing only months before. The thought and feelings of being the last to leave the home they’d built hit Fundy so suddenly that it startled him. He remembered coming here for the first time and only seeing a van, parked near the center of a small area of land surrounded by trees and the windows of the van being boarded up, in an attempt to keep anyone from finding out about the potions in there and ratting them out to Dream. He remembered his father walking out once when he’d been called over to meet them, waving to him enthusiastically and only minutes later asking Fundy to join in on the little drug cartel. He remembered being given a lighter colored suit, compared to everyone else’s, and seeing Niki in the same colored suit. He remembered walls being built up high, keeping any monsters and unwelcomed members of the outside land outside, where his fellow L’manburgians insisted that they belonged. Their land was a safe home, a land of peace and freedom where they could do whatever they pleased with little exceptions.

If Fundy was being honest with himself, he missed those days, a lot. Even if it was chaotic as hell and tired everyone out. Even if it ended in one of his uncle’s deaths. Even if it led to everyone being torn apart and spread across different worlds, in the same way everything used to be before they’d joined this world. Even if those days had his father drift away from him, seeming to abandon Fundy and focus more on his newest creation, L’manburg.

Fundy blinked slowly. He realized, suddenly, that he didn’t want to go back to his homeworld. He didn’t want to go back to life with only him, just him and his barely used home and his barely used farms and barely used animal pens. The fox wanted to stay here, in the remains of L’manburg, and rebuild what he could with the little materials he had.

The fox hybrid lifted his head to stare at the tips of the walls. A smile snuck it’s way to his face, and he sighed. If he was going to stay, he better start gathering stuff now. Turning on his heel, Fundy swung his bag onto his shoulder and bounced his way to the Nether to get quartz and more Blackstone. He wasn’t sure of what he’d use the materials for yet, but he’d get something to his mind eventually.

* * *

Only a few meters away, bright blue eyes stared at the hybrid through the glass of Blackstone walls, squinting as the fox walked through the large doorway and into the grass.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “President?” Wilbur asked, surprised. “You’re taking over L’Manburg?”  
> “Well, yeah, if you’ll let me,” the fox-hybrid responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYO!! back at it again with this series :] sorry i took a little hiatus there, i lost my train of thought with this series (again) and i kept having to rewrite ideas for this chapter. again, don't expect me to be consistent or fast with this series or any of my stuff, i just needed to get this out before an IMPORTANT plot thing (next few chapters? perhaps?) happened and i needed some good wholesome fundy and wilbur interaction to get me in the right mood to introduce other characters :D
> 
> this one's short too :( sorry about that but it's a goodie!!! i promise. very soft
> 
> if you readers have any ideas too,,, pls tell me!!! <3

“President?” Wilbur asked, surprised. “You’re taking over L’Manburg?”

Fundy nodded, continuing to throw some random useful items into his bag. “Well, yeah, if you’ll let me,” the fox-hybrid responds.

“Well… I don’t think I can stop you.” Wilbur leans against the doorframe. “Technically, I’m not president anymore, and nobody else took over after me. Dream didn’t want L’Manburg to exist in the first place. Nobody from the original SMP would take over.”

The fox turned halfway to the doorway. “And?”

“There’s nobody stopping you other than yourself and Dream, if he’s still the leader of the SMP.”

Fundy laughed. “Oh! That would be convenient, huh?” He turned fully, grabbing his written list from his desk and taking a last glance at it. He grinned widely as he tilted his head up to look at Wilbur. “I think-” Upon seeing Wilbur’s expression, Fundy’s face fell. “Dad?”

The term brought a slight smile to his father’s face. It fell quickly, however. “I can’t believe you’re ready to really leave, this time.”

Fundy returned to staring at his list. “How so?”

Wilbur chuckled, sad but still proud. “You’ve always wanted some sort of normalcy in your life, with your genetics and school and identity… and so much more. I guess… I guess I can’t really bring myself to believe that you’re ready to adventure off on your own, for real.” Wilbur shifted his weight to his feet. “It makes sense, though, you being twenty-one. I suppose it threw me off since, in human years, you’re still ten and a bit. Something tells me you don’t care much for anything normal anymore. You just want to live your own life now, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Fundy said. “You got that right.” He said it rather bitterly, for whatever reason.

He could tell Wilbur was smiling at him like he was still a child. It felt like he was being made fun of.

Wilbur hummed in confirmation. “I guess I have been babying you for a bit long. I wanted to apologize about that, actually.”

Oh?

“I think I got so carried away with being a leader and a father figure that I forgot to recognize your feelings, too, and I’ve been thinking about it. A lot, actually, since… you know.”

The fox did know.

"I think I should've understood all of this from the start, really, because I was similar, but, basically, I want you to know that your feelings, and thoughts, are always valid, okay? I want you to tell me and everyone else when we’re overstepping. You’re allowed to have your own boundaries and you should be allowed to set them up for yourself. I shouldn’t have assumed, and I’m sorry,” Wilbur sighed. He stepped forward, and Fundy made himself look up.

His dad was still smiling at him. It wasn’t in a teasing way, either, and Fundy didn’t know how much he missed that until he saw it just now. He couldn’t help but smile back.

Sniffing, Fundy looked Wilbur in the eyes. There was a soft and inviting look in them.

“Thank you.”

Wilbur chuckled again. “Of course, Fundy. Hug?” He was holding his arms out.

Fundy let himself fall into them, smiling and trying his best not to let tears fall.


End file.
